5 Drabbles for Minato and Kushina
by xXDia-RoseXx
Summary: Just some drabbles for my fav pair :   It was fun to write but please I need to know what you think so R&R kay?  And for the confussion on one of them the one with Naruto in it, its meant as kushinas spirit watching over him.


**This is my first but not my last time doing drabbles. I got to mix my 2 fav things together, music and writing so it was a lot of fun : ) the time limit though gave me a little trouble but I think I could handle it : ) Well enjoy! xxxDR**

Drabbles rules  
>1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do five of these, then post them.  
>5. They don't have to be related to each other.<p>

**Kushina's pov:Song Et:katy Perry**

Minato was sitting there with that look again, the kind of look that could either make me want to kill or kiss him. As the people of the village walked by the girls smiled and tried to get his attention.

I felt rage or more like Jealousy fill my whole being. He was just sitting there! Staring at nothing! I usually don't mind that but today he was-he was wearing the most amazing Ah!

It was just too frustrating! I was stuck standing there though, I couldn't seem to move until some brave girl came towards him. I felt the Kyuubi inside of me laugh at my moods.

Finally getting hold of myself I walked straight towards him glaring at everyone around me until I was right in front of him.

"Kushina?"He said before I grabbed his face and kissed him. I glared right at the girl who had stopped in her tracks letting her know he was mine and I was not going to give him up so easily. I felt satisfied with this I couldn't help but smile.

**Minato's POV :song Let your heart sing by Katharine McPhee**

I couldn't help but smile, the village was moving as always, the people in the streets, I stood at the window of the hokage tower watching them, feeling proud of them as if they were my own.

I couldn't help it. When I was finally allowed to leave I took a detour home discovering a nice river that flows thought the village.

Stepping on the water I closed my eyes and felt the stream flow, felt the animals the fish and the very being of it, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

As a Shinobi I must be strong enough to fight and kill but sometimes it is a wonderful thing to just stop and breath, knowing that there is more to life than that.

Knowing that there is more life in the world that we could ever actually know. I held that feeling in my heart as I walked home that night to my wonderful wife who would be waiting for me.

**Kushina's pov: Song Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng**

I can only watch him. He was curled up under his blankets covering his ears, soft tears rolling down his face. I wish I could be there for him.

I wish I could hold him let him know it was going to be okay. The Lightning struck he was counting softly until the loud thunder sounded making him squeak in fear.

Naruto pulled the covers tighter around him to block out the light from the storm. As the rain fell harder against his window he was afraid and I could still do nothing.

Nothing but plead the rain to slow down, beg the lightening to soften and ask the thunder to silence. As the rain started to end he pulled the blankets away, wiped his eyes and smiled in relief.

In the morning, everything's fine in the morning the rain will be gone in the morning and I will be here in the morning. I whispered in his ear knowing still that he couldn't hear me but it made me feel better all the same.

**Minato's Pov Song waka waka by Shakira**

"Common everyone! We can do this!" Though we were tired and covered in dirt we had to finish this mission, it was that important. The Hokage's orders.

We got up and started to move, we took out the missing Nins that gave us trouble, we won this battle-We Won! Excitement seared through me knowing it was time to go home.

Home. We headed down the path back to the village where we were greeted by our families. Kushina growled at me but I ignored it I pulled her into a hug just glad to be home.

"Welcome back baka."She mumbled in my ear making me smile.

"I'm home" I laughed at her. I took hold of her hand and we walked towards the place we loved more than anything. I'm home my love, I'm home.

**Minato POV Song: Marry You by Glee! Or Bruno Mars**

Icouldn't breathe; the thought about it suffocated me. I had gone out to buy the thing earlier this morning with weird looks from the clerk I could only blush and choose the proper one.

It was the most beautiful one there I supposed, I wasn't quite sure. Everyone was smiling as I walked by. I don't know how they figured it out, after all I did my very best to keep quite.

Only telling the people close to me. Such as kakashi and maybe Jiraia sensei but...Never mind that, they just seemed to know. I could only hope that they hadn't told Kushina yet!

I felt myself panicking again. I slapped my cheek trying to calm myself down; I am after all the yellow flash of Konoha! I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized I was standing now in front of the place I feared the most right now.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room where Kushina was sitting on the couch with a peaceful look on her face. I smiled greeted her and tried to make a light conversation but she could see right through me as all ways.

"Minato what are you trying to say?" She gave me a look of confusion so I finally did it. I pulled the ring from my pocket and ask;

"Kushina, I know this is weird and has been a long time coming but..Will you marry me?" She at first was silent the nodded her head,

"Of course you big idiot, Of course." And that was all I needed to hear.

~~ R&R please! xxxDR~~


End file.
